dreamarevnerfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:BeccaSchmecca/Unbelievable Facts About Dylan Rise
Today, I found a list of unbelievable about Australian-American singer Dylan Rise. WARNING: These facts are guaranteed to blow your mind, even if you're not a fan. His entire act is similar to that of Billy Ocean and EXILE Dylan Rise isn't the first R&B artist to draw "inspiration" from those who came before. However, it's pretty clear that he learned a thing or two about one's personality and marketing from British singer Billy Ocean AND Japanese group EXILE. In other words, he blatantly thrives on his personal life while shaping his mouth as if to say, "Did that really happen?" Part Billy, part EXILE. Like, seriously! He expressed his allergies in order to sell records Ok people, calm down. I ain't making this one up. In 2013, Dylan Rise admitted that he once claimed to be allergic to broccoli in order to sell records. He was bullied a lot during high school Here's an interesting fact: Dylan Rise's real name is Sven Lombardy. Throughout his high school years (2006-2010), he has been harassed by a number of students at a catholic school located in a rural village just outside of his birth city, Brisbane. In February 2009, when he was in 11th grade, there were two (2) girls that picked him up and tossed him in a trashcan on the street while their boyfriends laughed. As a result, he decided to leave traditional schooling and instead graduate as a home-schooled student in late May 2010. He knows two (2) national anthems Ok, ok - this doesn't happen with most singers from any particular country. Dylan Rise was born in Australia, but is half-Aussie and half-American, which is pretty rare. In February 2011, Rise sang "The Star-Spangled Banner" during a basketball game at the Mandalay Bay Events Center in Las Vegas, and that went viral in five (5) minutes. Then in 2013, he sang "Advance Australia Fair" during the opening of the Australia Day concert held at the AIS Arena. And again, that earned millions of views. His music videos contain cranky characters Alright, settle down, cause this ain't fake. While shooting the music video for this 2011 hit single "One Heart, One Soul, One Life", Dylan Rise had was assigned the role of a young man named Paul, who is apparently REALLY cranky. As result, many viewers joked that Rise "was also cranky", despite having a big EXILE Atsushi/Takahiro-ish voice and overloaded charisma. He likes to pick beef with members of the rock music community You know the saying: "all press is good press," and you gotta give Rise credit because he definitely knows how to market himself. On the surface, people of all ages can understand how Dylan Rise may be confused about neutral comments in the press, but let's not forget, he is, apparently, a performance artist. Whether it's a beef with Ted Nugent or Morrissey, you wouldn't be shocked when learning that all parties involved staged their own beefs in order to sell records, no matter what genre it is. Her's a fluent French speaker Ok, anglophone people, settle down. This is not even close to being fake! In 2003, which was seven (7) years before he became a star, and when he was still Sven Lombardy, the singer had been taking French classes at a middle school just a few minutes away from his home in Brisbane. He kept practicing his pronunciations every night at one point or another before being able to communicate with people living in the francophone countries (Canada, France, Belgium, Luxembourg, Monaco, and Switzerland), thus becoming one of the fewer people from Australia to learn a foreign language. Many people believe his "inspirations" form BAT Like I said, Dylan is one of many R&B singers to draw "inspiration" from those who were popular beforehand. Billy Ocean enjoyed success throughout the late 20th century, particularly in the 70's and 80's. EXILE was around since 2001, but Takahiro wouldn't join until 2006, while Atsushi is the longest serving active member. If you put the initials of Billy, Atsushi, and Takahiro together, it apparently spells out - you guessed it - BAT ('B'illy, 'A'tsushi, 'T'akahiro). Together, those three (3) also have big voices. But here's the catch - in 2014, Dylan Rise stated that if he wanted to collaborate with any of these "inspirations" in the future, he'd choose EXILE, particularly to practice his Japanese pronunciations. So, just imagine: Atsushi, Takahiro, and…Dylan? That would be interesting! Category:Blog posts Category:Blog posts focusing on interesting stuff Category:Browse